Category talk:Robots that are still Competing Today
Do we think this would be a worthwhile category? I'm not so sure myself but I'll go along with it if people like the idea. Christophee (talk) 14:52, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :As nobody has given their opinions and the category keeps being added to, I guess I may as well create it properly. Christophee (talk) 14:17, November 19, 2011 (UTC) The Big Cheese Is it worthwhile adding The Big Cheese to this category? Datovidny (talk) 21:16, February 29, 2012 (UTC) UK Champions since Robot Wars What do people think of having a category for robots that have won the UK Championship since Robot Wars finished? We could just stick to heavyweight champions or extend it to other weight classes (assuming any Robot Wars competitors have won those). Of course, this isn't directly related to Robot Wars, so maybe it won't be seen as relevant to the wiki. Christophee (talk) 16:31, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :I think there should be a category for uk champios after robot wars. Sam (BAZINGA) 17:00, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ::No objections, so I'm going to go ahead. Christophee (talk) 15:10, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Not to be incredibly picky or anything, but... Grammatically, there shouldn't really be a capital C or T should there? Seems a bit unprofessional, what with the consistency of most of the other categories on the wiki. Don't want to cause too many difficulties though if changing every page is necessary rather than just renaming this one. Just a suggestion. RavenclawDBS '(MCKA DevilboyScooby) 00:13, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :I've brought this up before, for example, I felt Tracked Robots should be renamed to Tracked robots. I didn't really gather much response though. Never before have we renamed a category, so I don't know how much of a pain it would be, but I would be up for a rename. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 06:07, February 2, 2016 (UTC) ::There are plenty of categories I would like to rename for the same reason as this one, or because the grammar is poor, but I'm not sure how worthwhile it is. When whole words need to be changed, I think we'd need to go through and edit all the pages in the category, but I'm not sure whether that would also apply when changing the case. Either way, I'm more than happy to change this one. Christophee (talk) 12:35, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :::Speaking of grammar, and this really is picky, this category and several others across the wiki should be 'Robots which...' rather than 'Robots that...'. I used to go around changing 'that' to 'which' on pages, but in the end I gave up as it didn't seem worthwhile, and it's a common grammatical error which doesn't really matter much anyway. Christophee (talk) 12:38, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :Done and dusted. It just takes a routine, commitment and a few minutes dedicated to repeating the same keyboard commands to do, but now it is sorted. Jimlaad43(talk) 13:35, February 2, 2016 (UTC)